The legend of Ghost
by Grey21booster
Summary: A grey Draconian warrior named Ghost is pulled into the dragon boosters adventures and along with a dragon hybrid named mirror they have to try to help stop an upcoming dragon human war. Mirror-charactor from the dragon changeling
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'll say it only once, I don't own DB.

In an old temple somewhere in the wastelands of loan, an ancient warrior priest named Jolt watches a 17 year old teenager with brown hair, a scar on the left eye that is covered with a black eye patch and wearing light grey training armour, he was practicing mag claw and other moves on an old statue of an orange dragon. (His name was Ghost)

"Ghost There is something I think you should hear" Jolt said walking over to Ghost. "In a minute Jolt" Ghost replied, still bashing away at the dragon statue. Behind Jolt a dragon let out a low growl, turning around to face the dragon Jolt looks up at the tall, muscular grey bone dragon that had chosen Ghost for his rider. "I think that Aftashock agrees with me on this one Ghost" said Jolt "Okay I'll take a break if it's so important to you" Ghost fired one last mag attack at the statue then immediately left the now crumbling dragon statue formally known as the statue of Prophecy leader of the profits and went to stand next to his dragon Aftashock.

Jolt waved his hands and screens appeared from the walls of the temple "The ancient warrior known as Armmegadon has escaped from the shadow track" Jolt began not paying attention to Ghosts jaw dropped in surprise at the sight of Armmegadon, "Jolt you're kidding right?" Ghost interrupted, Jolt responded in a calm manner "No Ghost I am not, and further more I believe he may be searching for a student of which he can teach the secrets of the old ways to, given the fact his previous student was defeated during the original dragon human war this would lead me to believe that if he finds a new student he will try to corrupt and turn him or her to help him start another dragon human war."

Ghost's face turned from shocked to determination "then I suppose Aftashock and I will have to pay him a little visit" Ghost said with a grin as went to get Aftashock's saddle, "NO!" Jolt shouted as he slammed his staff on the ground causing the temple to rumble. "You are not ready to fight at that level Ghost, Armmegadon is a warrior from the original dragon human war and the mag techniques they use are much deadlier and more difficult to perform!" Jolt explained. "Then teach me some of the defending moves Jolt because if Armmegadon is out there right now, searching for a new student then I will stop him." Jolt sighed in defeat "So be it" he waved his hand and a scroll on a podium appeared from the wall, "take this and may Drakkus guide you Ghost," Jolt said as he watched Ghost who had finished preparing to leave with Aftashock.

Later Ghost walked alongside to a wall adorned with ancient depictions of the original dragon human war and the original dragon booster, stopping at a panel in the wall where the dragon of legend turned all the dragons to gold Ghost presses his hand to the wall and a hidden door opens leading to a grand hall with tall pillars supporting the roof and bookshelf's lining the walls, Ghost calmly walked down the hall until he came to an abrupt halt right in front of Jolt who was examining something small in his hands, he held it out to Ghost who took it and returned the scroll he had from earlier, then Ghost left the room and continued walking down the corridor towards the temple entrance where his dragon was waiting for him, pausing at the door Ghost looked at the strangely familiar small purple star that reflected all the colours of draconium in the centre.

Read and review this book is going to go on for a while.


	2. Meeting the enermy

_**Finding help**_

Wondering through the wastelands on his grey-bone dragon Arftashock, Ghost's mind try's to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

**(flash-back)**

"_Jolt what's…" "Ghost get out of here he's found…" BOOM! "who's found..." BOOM! "Ghost leave this place now! Find the dragon booster but do not harm him, you need to work with him to stop…" and with that jolt was drowned out by the sound of the temple supports giving way and he ran though the collapsing temple._

**(End flash back)**

Ghost leaned down from his saddle on Arftashock and spoke to him in dragon togue, _**"Why did Jolt just tell me to find the dragon booster? and secondly why in the name of magna draconis would he think i'ed attack him? it all makes no sence."**___Arftashock replied in his deep dragon voice,___**"Because Ghost, the dragon booster is the only one who can stop Armmegadon and others like him from starting another dragon-human-war. He thought you would rather take your chances by yourself rather than seek help from him and the great beausiphel."**_Jumping swiftlly off of Arftashock's saddle Ghost ran over to a nearby mound of boulders and with a loud yell of anger he unleashes a devastating mag stream that squashes the huge rocks & boulders together so hard that they crumble into small smooth specs of dust.

Before Ghost has time to react an enormous mag blast sends him and Arftashock flying Ghost is blown far across the clearing they were in and into another mound of rocks while his dragon was further into the next valley.

"Whoa… what hit me?" asked a very confused and slightly dazed Ghost. Not having to wait long he saw Armmegadon standing just under 50 feet away with a wicked grin on his face. "Well now who we have here a foolish child whose lost his way and is now at my mercy," He said with an evil laugh that sent shivers down Ghost's spine, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!" Ghost shouted with rage, "I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME SO LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF!" bellowed Ghost. Running at Armmegadon Ghost unleashes his anger in the form of a mag fury and several other devastating mag moves and Armmegadon returned fire with his own mag claw moves and so the battle raged on throughout the wastelands.

**(Meanwhile not far away)**

a back psy-class dragon observed the fighting between Ghost and Armmegadon.

**Read & Review**


	3. A hero with friends

_**A hero with friends**_

Ghost continued to fiercely battle with Armmegadon throwing mag balls using all the ancient techniques that Jolt had taught him. "Give up and I will make your death swift and painless!" Armmegadon stated, "NEVER!" Ghost yelled back picking himself up from the mound of rocks he'd been flung into.

After what felt like hours of fighting Ghost took a chance to unleash his signature move called the mag-cyclone, a rapid release of mag pushes combined with a mag invertion that form one huge whirlwind that decimates almost anything in its way. After luanching the mag-cyclone at Armmegadon Ghost is almost out of energy and can barely hold his own against Armmegadons counter attack, as Ghost kept on fighting suddenly both he and Armmegadon were sent flying through the air by a golden mag push followed by a dragons tail and back legs sweeping them of the ground and into the air. "What in Drakkus now?" Ghost mumbled to himself as he stood up. Armmegadon was nowhere to be seen so Ghost turned his attention to the new arrival, Ghost glared at the rider on his black and gold dragon, the rider looked like the dragon booster but that was not Ghosts main prioraty, he had to foucus on getting to Arftershock he may be hurt but the guy on the dragon was in his way. He had forgotern about Armmegadon and as he charged the booster, he pulled out his sword and began to fight the dragon booster in hand to hand trying to get past him.

"Stand down warrior I don't want to fight" Said the booster. Ghost just laughed at him and responded "Stay out of this dragon booster this does not concern you, this fight was between me and Armmegadon, then you showed up and ruined everything now if you don't mind i have a dragon to find" The dragon booster managed to block all of Ghosts attacks and stop him from going anywhere but that only made Ghost angrier, he had to get to Arftershock. "Who are you and why are doing this?" the dragon booster asked while still fending off Ghost's atempts to get past him. Ghost swung his blocking staff in a high arc so that it locked in place with the dragon booster's jack stick, now they were face to face. "I am known as Ghost, dragon booster and further more what's it to you if I'm after Armmegadon? Are you his accomplice? Because if you are you'll regret siding with that scum." Before the dragon booster could respond "DRAGON BOOSTER STOP!" Ghost whirled to face an oncoming black psy class dragon, he shot a weak mag blast at the dragons rider, only after the shot missed did he realise the dragon had no ridder but instead had a strange device on its head.

The dragon stopped right between Ghost and the dragon booster and shouted "WAIT!" as dragon booster and Ghost were about to resume fighting. "Dragon booster do you really think that Ghost is the villain? Because I certainly don't I think he's on our side". Ghost immediately looked from the dragon booster to the young dragon and back again before both the dragon booster and him put away their weapons. Remembering that his dragon might need help, Ghost stared to walk away from the two and head in the direction of where Aftashock landed. Hearing the plodding of several dragons behind him, Ghost decided to have some fun and confuse all of them so they wouldn't find Aftashock. "I wonder" Ghost said to himself as he turned to face the dragon booster he looked among his friends for the young dragon whilst observing the others that were there. Turning invisible using one of the techniques that he'd been taught by Jolt, Ghost crept closer to look at the dragons and their riders.

Paying no attention to their reactions when he vanished, Ghost looked up at a decently sized green bull-classed dragon with Level five green ramming gear and a tall slender teen with gadgets and gizmos in his hands. _"The brains of the group"_ he thought. Next he approached the red Magma-bipedal-class dragon with level seven red thruster gear, his rider a beautiful girl with blue and pink hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back, she wore a bright yellow and pink racing suit with gloves the left glove was turquoise and the right was pink. _"hmm... the scout perhaps" _He said to himself as he got to the last two dragons at the back of the group. A small blue dragon with blue balancing gear and a boy who reminded Ghost of own brother.

He pulled out of his pocket a small photograph of his beloved brother, "I miss you Lois" he said so soft that when he passed the boy he didn't hear him, Reaching the last dragon Ghost almost one that had spoken earlier, the black psy-class dragon who had no rider but could talk. _"so... if the dragon can talk why does it need that strange gear on its head? maybe thats how she can talk, that gear must help her sound human or somthing" _Ghost thought to himself. He was Going to walk slowly away but he herd the dragon ask a question that he could not resist answering: "where did he go dragon booster?" Ghost stood right next to the dragon and wispered so the others would not hear "i'm right here dragon.

Ghost had to duck before the dragons tail knocked him over as she spun round trying to find where he was. "what is it Mirror?" he asked, "i thought that i herd someone whispering in my ear" Ghost stood up and emediatly bolted in the direction of Aftershock he had to get to his draogn.


End file.
